


Art for amber1960's story "Had we but world enough, and time"

by mella68



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for amber1960's story "Had we but world enough, and time"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Had We But World Enough and Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762155) by [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams). 



Summary provided by the author: 

Jensen Ackles had only fallen in love once in his life, and that was with someone he'd never met.

Now in his twilight years, he tells the story of how he fell in love with Polish bomber pilot, Jared Padalecki. It is a tale of courage, loss, suppressed desires and ultimately, redemption.

 


End file.
